An antenna transmits or receives an electromagnetic wave by outputting a certain beam, and thus the antenna must be able to adjust direction of the beam. An apparatus of adjusting the direction of the beam is an inclination angle adjusting apparatus.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a common first inclination angle adjusting apparatus.
In FIG. 1, the first inclination angle adjusting apparatus 100 includes a power delivering member 102, a body 104 and a driving member 106.
In case that a user rotates the driving member 106 using his hand, the power delivering member 102 moves linearly in response to the rotation of the driving member 106. As a result, a phase shifter (not shown) connected to the power delivering member 102 controls phase of a RF signal inputted from an outside, thereby adjusting an inclination angle of the antenna. Here, a thread 108 is formed on the power delivering member 102, and a structure (not shown) corresponding to the thread 108 is formed on an internal surface of the driving member 106 so that the power delivering member 102 moves in response to operation of the driving member 106.
In the above first inclination angle adjusting apparatus 100, the driving member 106 may be moved by an external force such as quake, impact, etc despite a user does not rotate the driving member 106. Accordingly, to prevent this moving phenomenon, the first inclination angle adjusting apparatus 100 fixes the driving member 106 using a cap 110 when the inclination angle is not adjusted.
In case that the user wants to rotate the driving member 106 using a remote control unit such as a motor, etc, the cap 110 is separated from the driving member 106, and then the remote control unit is combined with the driving member 106. As a result, it is inconvenient to separate the cap 110, and the separated cap 110 may be lost.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view illustrating a common second inclination angle adjusting apparatus.
In FIG. 2, the second inclination angle adjusting apparatus 200 includes a power delivering member 202, a body 204 and a driving member 206.
The driving member 206 is combined with a thread 216 formed on an end of the power delivering member 202 so that the driving member 206 is fixed to the power delivering member 202. Here, the power delivering member 202 moves linearly according as a user pushes or pulls the driving member 206, and a phase shifter connected to the power delivering member 202 adjusts an inclination angle of the antenna in response to the moving.
The body 204 houses the power delivering member 202, thereby protecting the power delivering member 202.
Power delivering member fixing members, i.e. a nut 208, a bush 210 and a fixing member 212 fix the power delivering member 202 so that the power delivering member 202 is not separated from the body 204 by an external force such as quake, etc.
However, in case of controlling the second inclination angle adjusting apparatus 200 using a remote control unit, the power delivering member fixing members and the driving member 206 must be separated before the remote control unit is combined with the power delivering member 202. As a result, inconvenient process of combining or separating the power delivering member fixing members and the driving member 206 should be performed. In addition, the separated members may be lost.